


Ghosts That We Knew

by emquin



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6.03, M/M, Season 6 reaction fics, only a mention of blainofsky, references to the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 reaction fic...Blaine just sees Kurt everywhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts That We Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with three other fics: Things We Lost In The Fire, Lost In My Mind, and No Light, No Light...(this list is just getting longer and longer...)
> 
> It is still a stand alone, but I like to think it fits in with those fics. 
> 
> Title comes from a Mumford and Sons song title.

Blaine hadn’t been able to help himself, not when Kurt was speaking to himself, and especially when it was the same exact thoughts that he had tried to share with Dave when they first started browsing for music. Dave hadn’t understand why it was a big deal, but Kurt of course did. After making a joke about needing alternate days to buy sheet music, he and Dave left Kurt to his browsing and Blaine knew that he didn’t try to keep talking to Kurt mostly because of Dave and how uncomfortable it made Kurt. 

So, instead, Blaine just watched Kurt while pretending that he actually really wasn’t and Dave stood at his side trying to look interested at the sheet music that Blaine wasn’t even really paying attention to. 

After the day of the Homecoming bonfire, Blaine had made the decision that he was in his rights to have moved on from Kurt. Seeing Kurt and watching him defend Rachel after she had gone and poached Jane knowing everything Blaine was doing to try and change things at Dalton had been crossing a line. It had made Blaine realize that Kurt wasn’t going to be an adult about any of it. 

Ms. Ashmore, his therapist, had told him that he was projecting his issues with Kurt onto the show choir competition. Blaine had admitted only while talking to her that it had been a bit of an overreaction, but that it had still hurt to have Kurt jump into Rachel’s defense without even taking into account everything Blaine had gone through to get Jane her spot. 

Still, it was hard. Kurt was right there in the same room he was, and they couldn’t even really have a proper conversation. 

He ran into Kurt again without meaning to at The Lima Bean and of course Dave was with him. This time Kurt didn’t even make an attempt at noticing him, though Blaine could tell that he had.

One night, he spotted him leaving Breadstix with a bag of take out, face set in a frown and eyes sad and for a moment he considered getting out of his car and going after him, but he’d stopped himself and forced himself to stay in the car and wait for Dave to come back. 

Worse still was the times when he wasn’t running into Kurt because now that Kurt was back it was as if an entire waterfall of emotions had been opened up again and all he could do was to remember the past. Mostly it happened at Dalton. He would just space out in the middle of warbler meetings and Kurt would appear like a dream. 

It would be Kurt wearing his Dalton blazer, or in that cardigan he’d been fond of wearing. Innocent, sweet Kurt who had looked at Blaine with so much admiration that Blaine hadn’t known what he was supposed to do with it. 

It took him a few days, but eventually Blaine mentioned it to Ms. Ashmore, about how he kept just falling into little daydreams of Kurt from back when he’d first met him. 

“And what appeals to you about him, about that version of Kurt?” She asked. 

Blaine thought about that Kurt, about all the changes that Kurt had gone through after those months at Dalton, and even after they had gotten together.

“I guess, he looked to me,” he said, “I was in control. He thought I had all the answers when really I didn’t and we were so equally as lost even if he didn’t realize it.”

After he said it, after those words were spoken, Blaine knew where his and Kurt’s relationship had gone wrong. Blaine had hated losing control, losing the equal ground that they stood on and they had lost that because of him. He had gone and cheated on Kurt and it had thrown them off balance and ever since they had just been pretending to be back to what they’d had. But Kurt had changed. He’d grown and matured and Blaine had been playing catch up for the longest time after they got back together and he had never caught up even when he thought that he finally had. 

It was hard to keep having to deal with issues from his relationship with Kurt, and harder still to realize that it was all still there and that Blaine still wasn’t over any of it. But when he was with Dave, at least some of it went away. Somehow, Blaine could stop thinking about Kurt. 

Making the decision to move in with Dave just seemed right, and Blaine didn’t want to admit that it was a nice distraction from thinking about Kurt. It was just logical. Dave’s roommate was moving away and he was looking for a new place, and Blaine had been thinking about moving out from his parent’s house to begin with. Things just fit. 

Still, Blaine had been a bit nervous about it and the expectations that it may have given Dave. 

He had made the mistake of mentioning it to Brittany, a slight comment about how he and Dave hadn’t had sex yet. He shouldn’t have been surprised at Brittany’s way of helping by getting rid of the bed altogether. 

Blaine had wanted to cringe at the rest of her decorating. The rainbows everywhere as if he and Dave wanted to make it even more obvious that they were both gay. It had made him think of Kurt and how fast he would have torn it all apart just with his words, uncaring of how Brittany would take it while he tried to step in and make Brittany feel better about it. Dave wasn’t Kurt, though, and he had looked somehow pleased with the result. 

The next day, Blaine made the mistake of walking into the room where he had first kissed Kurt and one of the students had left a bottle of tacky glue and flashing before his eyes was Kurt and Pavarotti’s tiny casket. He fled so fast from the room he almost ran down a couple of students over only to end up at the staircase again and this time he could see himself proposing to Kurt. 

He wasn’t over him, but that didn’t make all the problems go away, it only made things harder.


End file.
